Χρήστης:Razzik/Rogue Lifestyle
Gamblers by Nature Rogues are Gamblers by Nature, more than any other class. A Warrior will rely on their Armour to mitigate, say 40% of damage. This is a constant number that will only change with different armour or with Buffs or Debuffs to their AC. A Rogue, on the other hand, will rely on their 30% dodge chance and their 10% parry chance. In this sense, whether a Rogue lives or dies is a roll of the cosmic die, a mixture of luck and talent. Because of this, we must learn to occasionally load our Dice if we are to survive. Many can manage to cheat at the game of battle using only Cooldowns, but some prefer a less... Politically Correct way of life. They use their inherent abilities combined with situational awareness to tip the odds in their favour, to pull an ace out of their sleeves, if you will. Example: A Rogue is having trouble in a contested area because a player of the opposing faction keeps attacking and killing them. Maybe the enemy is a higher level, has better equipment, or is simply a better player. In any case, it is clear that a straight fight is not the Rogue's best option. This is when Ganking becomes a viable option. The Rogue stealths and follows the enemy around, keeping a safe distance behind them. When the enemy starts fighting either a mob or another player, the Rogue sneaks up and begins the attack. Unable to fight off both the Rogue and whatever else has their attention, the enemy dies. The Rogue rinses and repeats until the enemy leaves or stops bothering them. In fact, there are two things a Rogue will learn to hate: A straight fight and Hunters. Since most Hunters can be cured by avoiding the former dislike, this is a handy combination. To some, this might seem cheap. However, to a Rogue ganking is no different from calling in some friends or getting on a higher level character. You cannot beat them as you are, so you beat them using another way. Using advantages like Stealth are second nature to this type of Rogue, and Morality is considered an outdated belief. What replaces it, is Cause and Effect. Cause and Effect While at first a Rogue of this caliber might seem unsavoury, a good Rogue follows a little system called Cause and Effect. Here's an example. Cause: The Rogue ninjas a chest or item. Effect: He is reported as a Ninja and has a harder time finding a group. So in the end, a smart Rogue won't follow the self-preservation tactic if it only benefits in the short term. However, that doesn't mean that if it's between an Epic Dagger and the admiration of a Druid who "Has been farming this dungeon for days because they really, REALLY need the agility bonus for their Cat Form", don't be surprised if they opt for challenging the Feral's need roll. In fact, if you *are* that druid, then don't even blink if your /cry emotes elict more laughter than guilt from the newly-upgraded Rogue. Category:Rogues